Percy Finally Chooses Immortality
by Queenie2023
Summary: what the title says.
1. Chapter 1

Percy had won the 2nd Titan War _and_ the 2nd Giant War

He had rejected his offer of immortality the first time, he didn't make that mistake twice. The gods had offered him a place in Olympus. He had said, only if the offer opens up to his friends. (Meaning: Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Nico) The gods agreed. Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank, all chose to stay mortal. They planned to make a New Greece (like New Rome) and live in it. Grover chose to stay mortal but was put in charge of a new satyr/fawn community. Leo chose immortality, but with Calypso, in Ogygia. Annabeth chose to be Percy's immortal wife. Nico was Percy's immortal assistant. Wait, what was Percy god of? Everything, doing with interaction between gods and mortal.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Annabeth said she would become a goddess, he started to prepare. He got everything in place, and on their anniversary (August 18), he got down on one knee. Ill spare you the details, she said yes, everyone celebrated. The two got married. Then they received their immortality (along with Nico)

Perseus was God Of Connections

Annabeth was a Warrior Goddess who values honor, military justice, valor, and bravery

Nico was just an immortal assistant to Percy.

They were all, also, Gods of Demigods and Patrons of the Camps.

Anyway, the trio went to their bed (respectively) for the trials of the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day. The Percy woke in his bed.

**(PERCY POV)**

_Get up! Don't be lazy! Ugh! Fine!_

_Huh? WHAT?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**(Annabeth POV)**

I woke up and heard screaming. I somehow knew it was Percy. I looked around and no one seemed to notice. I got up and ran to Cabin 3. I burst into Percy's cabin.

I falter for a second. For a second I think that I looking at a God. Then I realize, that it's Percy-no. Perseus. He has his jet black hair, but its gelled back. It looks long, it reaches the bottom of his neck in the back. His eyes are now jade green. I look down and realize he's in his boxers. I quickly looked up.

"Oh, umm, I'll go now."

"Wait, I just remembered!" Percy seemed excited. I was nervous, I could basically see his dick. I tried to not look but I kept glancing at it.

"Whats did you remember Perc?"

"Oh just that you happen to be my wife..."

I gasped as Percy snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

When Annabeth looked down, she was wearing a nice blue-green dress that felt nice. She looked p to see her boyfrie- no sorry, husband in a khakis with a button-down shirt to match her dress.

"Where are we?"

"On our honeymoon," Percy said so simply. Annabeth's mouth dropped. "So where to, my darling?"

They walked in Machu Picchu. They climbed the Pyramid of the Sun in Teotihuacan, Mexico, and the Santuario de las Lajas in Colombia. Then they stay in Colombia for a week. (Percy has (somehow) much family there). Then, to EUROPE! They eat in front of the Eiffel Tower and have a picnic in the Colosseum. They visit the Leaning Tower of Pisa and Big Ben. They go inside of the Pantheon and Notre Dame. They try to get a glimpse of a royal in Buckingham Place. Then Percy rents a HUGE yacht and they sail for Africa. They stay at the Corinthia Hotel Khartoum and go to see Alice Lane Towers and The Great Mosque of Djenne. They go see the Pirymads of Giza on camels. Then they take the yacht, named _Mare Pulchrum Est,_ which they now own, to Asia. They go to Angkor in Cambodia. They take a picture in front of The Burj Khalifa. They walk on the Great Wall of China. They eat breakfast in front of the Lotus Temple and go see the Tiger's Nest Monastery. Lastly, they head home.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they get home, Annabeth starts working on their house_s_.

She makes them a room on Olympus.

She also starts planning 2 mansions. One on Long Island and one near Berkeley Hills, California.

Within 10 years, they had a family, with 6 godly kids.

Their first year as a married couple, produced the triplets. Annabeth wanted their names to be smart and have meaning. Percy didn't know what he wanted so he named them after his Godly family. The oldest of the 3, was named after his half-brother, Triton. Ariel was born 16 minutes after her brother, Triton Jr. Melody was the last one born, 28 minutes after the oldest. None of these 3 kids are identical.

2 years after that, Annabeth bore Percy a set of identical female twins. Celina Sophia and Callie Bellatrix were born 2 minutes apart. They wished to honor both their Greek and Roman friends by giving their girls Greek and Latin names. Percy also choose names that were meaningful to his wife. Celina is a Latin name meaning young warrior while Sophia means wisdom in Greek. Callie means beautiful in Greek while Bellatrix is a Latin name the means fighter woman. Wise Warrior and Beautiful Fighter, 2 little girls

It had been 5 years, since they received their Immortality and had been married. They had their last kid, a little boy named Adrian. It was a greek name meaning water or a sea of water.

They didn't have any more kids


	6. Chapter 6

All the kids were born looking like carbon copies of one of their parent. Of course, as gods, they could change their appearance.

* * *

Triton had his father's Mediterranean complexion. He has disheveled, jet black hair swept to one side like Percy, though he does have a honey blond streak in the same position his parents had their grey streaks (after holding up the sky in TTC), and he also inherited the Jackson sarcastic, troublemaker smile. Depending on TJs mood, his eye color varies from sea-green to stormy gray eyes.

Ariel choose a wilder hair style. She usually keeps her red hair in the reverse ombre hairstyle. The root of her hair honey blond, like her mother, and it gets darker so that its coral red by the time her hair reaches her ear. After that it get darker and darker, going through dark red until it becomes jet black at the tips. Her hair is curly, like her mother's, as is long and reaches the middle of her back. Her complexion is more similar to Annabeth's than to Percy's though she is a bit tanner than her mother. Her eyes are usually sea-green, though they are known to turn stormy gray when she is grumpy.

Melody is the one triplet whose appearance changes the least. She always dons her father's Mediterranean complexion, she also almost always has also the Jackson sarcastic, troublemaker smile on. She has shoulder length, curly, jet black hair with a honey blond streak in the same position her parents had their grey streaks (after holding up the sky in TTC). Depending on Melody's mood, her eye color varies from sea-green to stormy gray eyes.

* * *

Celina Sophia and Callie Bellatrix are the most similar in looks, to Annabeth. They have her tanned skin and slender, athletic body as well as her long honey blond hair. There hair is more straight than curly though, and they have a jet black streak in the same position their parents had their grey streaks (after holding up the sky in TTC). Both girls mostly had stormy grey eyes, though they shift to sea-green whenever they are in water.

* * *

Adrian, was the black sheep, in most senses. He looks more like his mortal grandparents, then his immortal family. He had a Mediterranean complexion as well as a slender, athletic body. His hair has a middle part. His left side is straight brown hair (like Sally Jackson's) while his right side has sandy-colored curls (like Frederick Chase's). He has a straight jet black streak in his right side, as well as a curly honey blonde streak in his left side. He has an intense brown right eye and a sparkling blue left eye that changes of color in the light. Mortals, often say he looks like a young Caleb Finn.


	7. Chapter 7

(Annabeth POV)

_Damn, __I'm_ tired. I yawned, we had spent all night getting the house clean. We had held a party, for our 5 year anniversary and also to celebrate out now, _hopefully_, finished family. I still remember all the births-

* * *

Percy was in the ocean with Grover and Frank. They were playing Gods know what while Annabeth, Hazel, Juniper, and Piper talked and tanned. Jason, Leo, Will and Nico were playing volleyball nearby.

"So, how's married life like?' Frank asked, turning into a dolphin

"Dude, it's pretty chill." Percy grinned and he grabbed Frank's dorsal fin, "Hows New Greece?"

Dolphin Frank whistled and Grover laughed, 'He says it kinda hard, but at least he gets time-"

"With Hazel, yea Grover, I understand-"

"Water animals, I forgot."

Frank turns human and looks at the girls, "We got lucky, didn't we?"

Grover grinns, "Yup, lets get them in here."

Percy smiles, "They would get mad."

"Um, I dont think thats a good idea." Frank looked at his friends nervously.

"Aww, come on Zhang. Just go distract them, please?" Percy clasped his hands together and gave Frank his huge puppy eyes.

Men of stronger will have wavered to the God, just like Frank, as he sighed and walked out of the water, towards the girls.

"I can still help with the architecture."

"Of course, we can't just replace you." Piper smiled

"It's not like you'll be moving away." Hazel said

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Of course no-"

"Hey girls." Frank stood next to Hazel and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hello Frank." "Hi." "Whats up?"

"Cant a guy say hi?" he asked, looking around.

Hazel tilted her head, "Are you sure? Come sit down." she scooched to the side, making room her her boy.

Frank hesitated, before sitting down. "So, hows married life, Annabeth?"

"Oh, its wonderful. I simply- PERSEUS JACKSON, DONT YOU DA!-"

Percy had made a giant bubble of water rise from the sea, and it was coming close to the girls.

"oops?" Frank turned into a goldfish as the water descended on the 4 and pulled them towards Percy. Juniper managed to jump out and turn into a bush.

The girls surfaced near a laughing Percy and Grover. Hazel punched Percy's arm. "YOU JERK!"

Percy just laughed some more, and looked at Annabeth. "Sorry, love."

She sighed and rubbed her belly, which looked like it was about to burst as she was due any day. "Its okay." She suddenly closed her eyes.

"Um, Annabeth, whats wrong?" Percy frowned.

"I dont know" she touched her belly with wide eyes.

Percy went underwater, to look at her huge belly, only to find a flat- actually fit stomach. He quickly turned and saw 3 kids swimming around. He surfaced with a huge smile, and 3 kids in his arms. "Congratulations, Annabeth. 3 healthy babies."

Everyone left the water and the babies were cared for.

* * *

The triplets were surprisingly easy, it was a quick sting and they were all out!


	8. Chapter 8

I stood and looked at the still sleeping Percy, he looks so young asleep, not like a almost 27 year old God.

I sighed and went into our walk in closet. I chose my clothes for today- a black pencil skirt with a white blouse with some black pumps- and head out.

Percy was still asleep, so I headed towards Adrian's room, which was across from ours.

He was also asleep, his thumb in his mouth, he's only 5 months. I walked up to him and pulled his blanket from his toes to cover his entire body. "Mommy loves you, baby." I kissed his cheek and walked into the combined room where the twins were.

Callie was asleep in her "big girl bed", which was really a white classic design toddler bed by Dream On Me. Celina, on the opposite side of the room, was awake and making handsies for her mommy. "Mommy!" she screeched.

I smiled and walked over to her white brookside toddler bed, also by Dream On Me, and picked her up. "Good morning, honey. How are you?"

The 3 year old thought for a moment, "I slept ok, but I woke up arly." Being immortal had its perks, the Jackson-Chase kids all looked their age and for the most part acted like it. Celina was lucky, she was extra smart.

"Oh, want to go sleep with Daddy? Callie and Adrian are still asleep."

Celina clapped her hands, "What about Ariel?"

I smiled, "I haven't checked on them yet, want to come with me?" Celina nodded and pointed towards the door. I gave Callie one last look, before heading out.

* * *

I am so bloated, my baby had been due about a week ago, and they still don't want to come out. We have a dinner at Olympus that we _must_ attend. I turned ot Percy, "Do we have to go?"

He chuckled, "Babe, I know it sucks, but I promised my dad I would be there. Also, I think Zeus want to check in to see if were behaving." He wiggled his eyebrows, almost provocatively. "Also, I don't want to leave you alone with the triplets."

I sigh, "I guess, are you going in that?" I looked at his clothes- jeans and a orange shirt that had the Camp Jupiter SPQR and laurel.

He nodded and grinned, "Unity."

I rolled my eyes, "You are not going to an Olympus meeting in that." I headed into our closet and looked around.

"Hey, are you almost done with the Long Island Project? We need to move soon, this place is meant for 1 Immortal. Not a coupe, triplets, and another baby."

We had decided not to see how many babies we had, or the gender. For the triplets, we had known we wanted familial names. We had about 3 names for both genders, the options being: Triton (after Percy's paternal half-brother), Matthew (after my paternal half-brother), Magnus (after my paternal cousin), Ariel (after Triton's daughter/Percy's half-niece), Melody (after Ariel's daughter/ Percy's grandniece), Aubrey (after my paternal cousin), & Emma (after my paternal cousin).

"Almost done, finishing touches are being added currently." As much as I loved Olympus, I did hate the standard 5 room living arrangement. Each "family" got 5 rooms, a living room, bedroom, bathroom, studyroom, and kitchen. There was barely enough spaces for the triplets, I cant even imagine 1 more kid. I emerged the closet triumphant. "Here are your clothes."

Percy frowned, as he saw what I had in my hands. I laid on the bed a Burnt Sienna Pure Linen Mantova Suit I got from Boggi Milano. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Oh and this." I set down a navy long sleeved polo shirt, an Atlas Navy Belt by Sabah, and


End file.
